warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Bliksempels fanfiction: de storm van schaduw/ hoofdstuk 2
Hoofdstuk 2 “Wat? Ben jij mijn vader?”, riep Bliksempoot verbaasd uit. “Voor zover ik en Nachtstaart weten wel ja”, miauwde Waterster. “Waarom heeft Nachtstaart daar nooit iets over gezegd?”, vroeg Bliksempoot kwaad. “Ze mocht niets zeggen van mij”, antwoordde Waterster. “En waarom dan wel?”, snauwde Bliksempoot. “Toen ik net leider was viel de Donderclan ons kamp aan omdat ze ons verdachten van het stelen van prooi”, begon hij. “Volkomen onterecht want wij stelen geen prooi. Ik wilde wraak op hen en ik stuurde een gevechtspatrouille naar de Donderclan onder de leiding van mezelf. Ik viel een jonge kater aan. En na het gevecht zag ik hem doodliggen. Later bleek dat die kat de medicijnkat van de Donderclan was. Als straf van de Sterrenclan mocht ik mijn kittens niet erkennen als ‘mijn kittens’.” “Dus nu verbreek je je straf van de Sterrenclan?”, vroeg Bliksempoot. Zijn woede was al weggegaan, en hij voelde nu alleen nog maar nieuwsgierigheid. “Ja”, was zijn antwoord. “Maar volgens de voorspelling van Regenhart zal ik vandaag toch sterven, dus ik moest het je zeggen.” “En Stormpoot dan?”, vroeg Bliksempoot. “Jij moet aan hem gaan zeggen dat ik zijn vader ben en de reden dat ik jullie niet mocht erkennen, het is beter dat hij het van jou hoort,”, miauwde Waterster.“Ik begrijp het”, miauwde Bliksempoot “Wat!”, schreeuwde Stormpoot. Stormpoot liet de muis die aan het opeten vallen.“En hij heeft mij niks gezegd!”, riep hij uit. Stormpoot stond op en sprintte naar Waterster’s hol. “Wat doe je nu?”, schreeuwde Bliksempoot naar hem. Hij gooide zijn muis op de grond naast die van Stormpoot en sprintte hem achterna, besprong hem en drukte hem tegen de grond. “Hij blijft onze clanleider”, miauwde bliksempoot. “Je mag naar zijn hol als je gekalmeerd bent. Oké?”,voegde hij er nog aan toe. “Best”, antwoordde Stormpoot. “Kom, laten we die muizen verder opeten”, miauwde hij. Later in het leerlingenhol moest hij steeds denken aan de voorspelling van Regenhart. Toen hij opschrok van een woest geschreeuw. Hij stormde uit het leerlingenhol en zag een enorme groep zwerfkatten. “Ik moet naar de krijgers toe”, dacht hij. Maar dat was niet meer nodig want hij zag de Avondpatrouille de ingang binnen stormen. Dondervacht, Moeraspels en Stormpoot kwamen binnen en besprongen de zwerfkatten. Ondertussen zag hij vlekkenhart de open plek op lopen en een zwerfkat bijten. “Vlekkenhart, ga daar weg. Ga naar de kraamkamer en help de kittens te beschermen!”, Normaliter zou hij geen oudste commanderen maar dit behoorde toch zeker tot een uitzondering. Vlekkenhart jaagde eerst nog de zwerfkat de struiken in en riep nog een paar scheldwoorden vooraleer hij daadwerkelijk naar de kraamkamer ging. “Ik heb in manen niet zo veel plezier gehad”, hoorde Bliksempoot Vlekkenhart nog mompelen.Ondertussen was Stormpoot in een gevecht verwikkeld met een vervaarlijk uitziende zwerfkat. Zo te zien was Stormpoot aan de verliezende hand. Dus liep Bliksempoot op hen af. Hij besprong de zwerfkat op zijn rug en mepte hem van Stormpoot af. “Dankje”, miauwde Stormpoot zwakjes. Toen hij op zijn hoofd werd geraakt ( waarschijnlijk door een zwerfkat naargelang de situatie) en de zwerfkat hem besprong raakte hij Stormpoot uit het oog. De zwerfkat die hem aanviel was waarschijnlijk de leider want hij was de grootste en de meest gespierde zwerfkat van de groep. Bliksempoot sloeg hem tegen de grond en wilde hem net nog een laatste slag geven toen de zwerfkat opeens bang naar iets boven Bliksempoot zijn hoofd keek. Een uil daalde neer en greep de zwerfkat bij zijn poten en vloog weer weg. “Wat…”, begon hij. De zwerfkatten waren aan het verliezen, dat wist hij zeker. Hij zag Dondervacht twee zwerfkatten tegelijk weg te jagen en Moeraspels drukte een zwerfpoes tegen de grond, maar hij zag Stormpoot nergens totdat hij hem uit Waterster’s hol zal komen. Hij zag er gehavend en geschokt uit. “Waterster is dood!”, riep hij. Dit schokte Bliksempoot, des te meer omdat hij geen enkele zwerfkat Waterster’s hol had zien binnen- of buitenkomen. Ach, ik heb ook niet alles kunnen zien, dacht hij. De voorspelling is uitgekomen. De voorspelling is uitgekomen. Hoofdstukken Bliksempels fanfiction/ hoofdstuk 3